I Want You
by Electric Pop
Summary: After months of Ginny watching Draco and Draco watching Ginny, Draco confronts Ginny about what's been going on. ONE-SHOT.


**Author's Note**: Random fanfic idea, Draco/Ginny pairing. I didn't know  
how to end it, but hopefully you like it. Some parts of the story aren't  
told, which I'm sure you'll notice, but for the most part everything you  
really need to know is in the fic. Happy reading! :)

* * *

On most nights Draco Malfoy spent his evenings at the quidditch pitch, flying around at high rates of speed and practicing Wronsky Feints until he had them down perfectly. Sometimes he brought a snitch with him, letting it go and then trying to find it, a continuous pattern that went on for a couple hours before he was dead tired. Often times he walked from the pitch sweating and ragged, an appearance worthy of a muggle. There were some nights that, like in winter, when he returned to his private dormitory soaking wet from the rain or freezing from the snow. A few times Draco had walked back to the Slytherin common room with his head held high and free of all disgusting blemishes; tonight was not one of those nights.

He'd been coming out and practicing on his own since the beginning of the term. Even though Draco was captain of the team, he was going to make sure that his last year at Hogwarts produced a quidditch cup for his efforts. It wasn't until around late October that Draco had company on the field, and not welcome company either. When Ginny Weasley first stepped foot on the quidditch pitch, Draco was immediately suspicious of her being there. But instead of taking flight, she walked to the stands and took a seat, pulling out a black notebook and a pencil. Draco continued to fly around the sky, but confused as ever about her company on his quidditch pitch at his chosen time. At first he thought she might be writing down what he was doing, but when she started to shift positions and run her pen across the page in erratic motions, Draco was sure he was wrong. That night he returned to the common room confused and sweaty, he'd have been tired if he hadn't spent so much time watching and wondering what the youngest Weasley had been doing the entire time.

Now it was Valentine's Day, or Valentine's night, and he walked onto the pitch like he always did. He was used to the presence of the Weasley sitting in the stands, writing away in that little black notebook of hers. Draco knew that she was aware of his presence, he'd caught her staring up at him a few times. Each time he could tell she flushed with embarrassment and went back to her book, scribbling away at something immediately. But when he walked out on the pitch this evening, Ginny was not in her normal place. The only other time Draco had seen her gone was on January 7th, and that was because she was celebrating a quidditch victory over Ravenclaw. It wasn't that Draco memorized her schedule or anything, just that after watching her share a private evening with him for months without a single word of acknowledgement, Draco was curious about her motives.

Regardless, his thoughts traveled to what the littlest Weasley could possibly be doing this evening. It _was_ Valentine's Day and Ginny was a female, most of them were pretty hung up on the day of romance, even Pansy had been! That morning he was mauled by a group of girls vying for his attention, but the worst of them all had been Pansy. She jumped on him and smothered him with kisses. It took every ounce of Draco's willpower not to push her off and spit on her; it was unbecoming of a Malfoy to be smothered in kisses. However, Ginny was looking a little down at breakfast this morning, so Draco wrote off her celebrating Valentine's Day with someone special. Unless, of course, she was sad for some other reason. Draco shook his head, "You don't care," he told himself rather unconvincingly, "she's just a stupid Weasley."

"Thank you, Malfoy, I'm glad to hear I'm just a stupid Weasley," Ginny was walking up behind Draco, carrying that black notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. Draco was obviously shocked, Ginny could see his eyes widen before they narrowed again, as if this was once again the first time she'd come out here and took her place on the stands. "Excuse me," she forced from her lips, "but you're blocking my way to the-"

"-stands? Yes, I know." He crossed his arms over his chest impatiently, a look of annoyance falling on his features, "What are you doing here?"

Ginny laughed, shaking her head, "I don't know, what I do every night?" Draco could be such an idiot at times, wait, scratch that, all times.

"I mean, Weaslette," now annoyance was in his voice, "what do you spend your nights doing here? You're here before me and usually leave after me. What are you doing?" Draco's eyes fell on the black notebook in Ginny's hand, a raised eyebrow followed.

She knew what he was thinking and protectively she pulled the notebook close, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why do you care, Malfoy? Just go fly your broom and leave me alone like you always do," Ginny spat, a little more defensively than she'd hoped.

A smirk creased his perfect skin, adding that air of confidence Draco walked around with on a daily basis. His arms uncrossed and he stepped forward, noting that Ginny stepped back, clutching that notebook even tighter. "Are you scared of me, Weaslette?"

"No," she laughed nervously, wondering if she could turn and run away before Draco did whatever was going on in his head. Ginny was so caught up in her escape plans that the next thing she knew he was standing in front of her, looking down at her with that disgusting smirk.

"Are you scared of me now, Weasley?"

"Get away from me, Malfoy. Or are you interested in having your bogies attack you again?" Draco almost winced in remembrance of one of the most memorable meetings he'd had with Ginny. That damn Bat Bogey Hex of hers was bloody brilliant and if she hadn't been a woman, a Weasley, and a Gryffindor; then he might have asked her to show him how to do it. But nonetheless, he didn't take threats from anyone, especially Gryffindors.

Draco's smirk intensified as he reached forward and grabbed the book out of Ginny's arms, pulling just hard enough to cause her to stumble back when she finally let go. There was fear in her eyes and radiating from her body, Draco could smell it. "Ah, let's see, what do we have here?" He opened the cover of the black notebook and read, 'Property of Ginevra Molly Weasley' and he couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Flipping the page he noticed a few still life drawings, portraits of Colin Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, and lastly Harry Potter. "Your skills are wasted on these low lifes," Draco sneered.

He was about to throw the book back in her hands when he flipped one more page, coming across an animated sketch of himself. Draco's eyes immediately traced the details of the drawing before they flashed with approval when he looked up to stare at Ginny. She was flushing red and looked defeated, but Draco wasn't finished. He flipped to another page and found a picture of himself smiling up at him, something Draco wasn't sure he'd ever done in the public eye. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Weasley?" He wanted to be disgusted, but she was talented, and damn did she have great taste in models. He casually flipped through a few more pages, all pictures of him in different settings, some animated and some not.

"Give me back my book," Ginny reached to grab it from his hands, but Draco held it high above his head and she wasn't able to reach it. Instead she fell forward, right into Draco's waiting arm and chest. "Stop being a prick and give it back!"

"Not until you tell me what all of this is about."

"You-you have nice bone structure is all," she hesitated, "now give-"

"Bullocks," Draco took the book and dropped it on the grass, grabbing Ginny by the arm and spinning her around to face him when she tried to go after it. "Is that what you've been doing here every night?" He noted that her weak 'yes' didn't fully explain what he was trying to figure out. "Why me?"

Ginny tensed up and Draco could feel her body tighten against his, she even stopped trying to wiggle herself to freedom. "I don't know," she looked down for a minute before she remembered she was a Weasley and a Gryffindor, "maybe because I wanted to." It came out a little more confident than Ginny had thought, but if it meant getting out of Draco's clutches, then she didn't care. "Maybe because I wanted you," she let slip before she could stop it.

For the first time in his life, Draco was stunned silent. He tried to open his mouth and say something, but nothing exited his lips. Draco glared down at Ginny before studying her carefully, and out of nowhere he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He could tell she was fighting back, but after a few seconds she melted into the kiss as well, her resistance weakening; Draco still had the Malfoy charm. But to every beginning there is an end and after what felt like an eternity he pulled away, his breath ragged and he hadn't even mounted his broom yet. "I've wanted you too."

"How-how long?"

"This entire time. I noticed you, I remembered you, I watched you." He couldn't believe what he was saying, but the words just kept coming out; Draco couldn't stop them. "I want you, Ginny."

"I want you too, Draco Malfoy."

**REVIEW, PLEASE**


End file.
